1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to azabicycloalkanes.
2. Prior Art
Some azabicycloalkanes have heretofore been known [O. Tsuge et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 60, 4079-4089 (1987)]. However, there is no disclosure on the subject matter of the present invention in said literature.